Super Bowl
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick, Jackie, Jackie's dad Rich, and Nick's brother Matt go to the Super Bowl with the tickets Jackie won, find out what happens during their fun filled weekend! Please read and review! I hope everyone had a great Super Bowl Sunday!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Super Bowl

"Wow this hotel is gorgeous." Jackie said as she glanced up at the ceiling, staring in awe of the incredibly beautiful chandelier in the hotel lobby.

Nick, Jackie, Nick's brother Matt, (who had flown to Vegas the night before and then had flown to New York with everyone else) and Jackie's dad had just gotten to New York for their super bowl weekend.

They would stay the night in New York that night and then the next day was the game and then they would go home the following Monday so it wasn't a very long trip but it promised to be a fun one.

"Holy cow." Jackie said as she looked around her hotel room after they had checked in.

The room was huge with two king size beds. The room also boasted a huge flat screen T.V as well as a fridge and a bathroom that looked like it should have been on the cover of a magazine.

"Yeah, and this is just a regular room, can you imagine what a suite looks like?" Her dad Rich said.

"No I can't, this room is larger than the honeymoon suite Nick and I had in Hawaii."

The super bowl package that Jackie had won included two hotel rooms, and the hotel was really convenient because it was just a couple blocks from the stadium.

It had been decided that Jackie and her dad would stay in one of the hotel rooms so Nick and his brother could stay in the other room, they thought it would be really awkward for Matt to have to stay in a room alone with Jackie's dad.

They decided that after they had gotten settled in to go to dinner. They decided to walk to a restaurant instead of driving in their rental car so they could avoid driving in the traffic.

"Where do you guys want to go?" Nick asked as they walked outside the hotel.

"Let's just walk and see what we can find." Jackie suggested.

They ended up at a little Italian restaurant right down the street from their hotel.

"Nicky, look at these prices, they are outrages, the cheapest thing on the menu is a bowl of soup and it's still over twenty dollars." Jackie whispered, almost in shock.

"Welcome to New York." Nick whispered back.

Jackie didn't consider herself frugal but she didn't like to dine in 5 star restaurants either, but it was vacation, and other than food, the rental car, parking pass for the staduim and souvenirs it was a free vacation.

After enjoying a delicious dinner they all went back to the hotel, it was late, and tomorrow was going to be a long but fun day. After getting into her pajamas Jackie realized she needed something from Nick's room. She knocked on Nick and Matt's door.

Nick looked through the peephole after hearing a knock on the door.

"We're not home." Nick called out jokingly when he saw it was Jackie.

Jackie laughed as Nick opened the door.

"I need my slippers out of your suitcase." Jackie told Nick.

"Why are your slippers in my suitcase?" Nick asked puzzled.

"Because I didn't have any more room in my suitcase so I stuffed them in yours."

Nick laughed. He wasn't surprised, Jackie always over packed when she traveled.

"Well darn it, they aren't in here, maybe I forgot them after all." Jackie said with dismay as she dug through Nick's suitcase.

"That's because that's my suitcase." Matt told his sister in law with a laugh.

"Oops, sorry Matt." Jackie said as she nicely refolded the clothes that she had riffled through.

"Here they are." Jackie said triumphantly as she held up her slippers after she had found them in Nick's suitcase.

"Good, now get out of our room, girls are not aloud in here." Matt said with a grin.

Jackie playfully stuck out her tongue at him and then returned to her own room.

The next morning they all got up early and bought some fun things to bring home to their kids before then they were off to buy super bowl gear.

"So Jackie, who are you rooting for? Your favorite quarterback of all time, or the team that your dad has loved for practically ever?" Nick asked Jackie playfully as they shopped in a small store next to their hotel that sold jerseys.

"I don't know, I'm so torn, I honestly want them both to win."

Nick laughed.

"I hate to break it to you dear but I don't think that's going to happen." He told her.

"I know." She said with a sigh.

Nick grinned and shook his head at her.

"Maybe I'll just stay neutral and not root for anyone." Jackie said.

Nick laughed out loud.

"What? I'm serious." She told him.

"We both know you won't be able to do that, you won't be able to stand to not root for someone, I've watched way to much sports with you to ever believe that you could stay neutral."

Jackie sighed

"You're right, I'm not sure what I'm going to do." She told him.

A few hours later they were getting ready for the game. Jackie emerged from the bathroom in the jersey of her dad's favorite team.

"I so get the daughter of the year award for this." She mumbled after seeing the smile on his face.

"You got it, let's go." He told her.

When they had gotten to the game they used their prepaid parking pass that they had purchased when they rented the car, it was expensive but worth it because they got a good spot, without it there was no telling how far they would of have had to walk.

After they had finally found their seats they all four sat and waited with excitement.

"Hey, Matt and I are going to go get something to drink, do you guys want anything?" Nick asked Jackie and her dad.

"Get me a diet soda please." Jackie said.

"I'd take a beer." Rich said as he dug out his wallet.

"I got it." Nick said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner so her dad would quit digging in his wallet. Then he and Matt left to go to the concession stands. It took what seemed like an eternity before the two came back.

"Man, it is a complete madhouse." Nick said as he handed Jackie her soda and Rich his beer.

"What's did you two get to drink?" Jackie asked Nick as she peeked into the Styrofoam cup that he held in his hand.

Matt had the same type of cup.

"It's hot chocolate, it's freezing." Nick told her.

Jackie and her dad laughed.

"You guys are big babies, it's not even almost cold out here." Rich said.

He then turned his attention to Jackie.

"Do you remember how cold it was the night your high school team played in the state championship game?" Now that was cold."

"Yeah and it was also pouring rain." Jackie said, remembering the night as if it was yesterday.

"Yes, and someone insisted we go an hour early so we would get good seats." He said as he looked at his daughter accusingly.

"True, but it was worth it, we got seats right on the fifty yard line." Jackie said with a grin.

"It was not worth it, I got a cold from sitting out there that lasted two weeks." Her dad complained.

Jackie laughed.

"Do you remember how mom refused to sit out there with us, she sat in the car until it started." Jackie asked.

Rich laughed. "I remember." He said.

Despite the cold he had gotten from that night it had been fun, it had been a great football game, and Jackie as well as everyone else at her high school had been overjoyed by her high school's narrow victory for the state title.

"Where the hell did you grow up Jackie? The arctic?" Matt asked as he and Nick had been eavesdropping on Jackie and her dad's conversation.

Growing up in Texas there had been a lot of Friday nights that the Stokes family had spent watching a high school football game, but never in the freezing rain.

Jackie laughed.

"Pretty much." She answered.

A short while later it was time for kickoff of the Super Bowl. Jackie stayed true to her word and cheered for her dad's favorite team, although she slipped a couple of times and cheered wildly when her favorite quarterback completed a pass for a first down.

"Sorry." She'd mumble when her dad would give her a dirty look, and then all four of them would get a good laugh out of it.

It was an amazing experience being there amongst all the people, especially for Jackie's dad because his team won the game handily.

When Nick, Jackie, Matt, and Rich finally got back to the hotel that night they all talked about what an awesome time they all had just had. It was definitely a once in a lifetime experience that they had taken full advantage of.

The End!

I hope everyone had a fun and safe Super Bowl Sunday! Thanks for reading!


End file.
